Romance is Dead
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Whoever believes Romance is dead has never met Stuart or Ewan as you'll see in my entry for the December Challenge.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my entry for the December Challenge. I decided to pick a story out of the archive of the lovely Lee and I chose "What A Certain Guy Does" because I realised that those 12 little one-shots were probably the best ones for my favourite pairing. Anyone guessed who I'm doing?? That's right. Stuart/ Ewan. I hope I do Lee credit :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan.**

*******

**His Tee Shirt To Sleep In**

*******

"_Do you have to go?" Ewan pouted as he laid in the bed, his hands wrapped over his chest like a small child that was about to start having a tantrum. Stuart finished throwing clothes into his bag and moved over to the bed, straddling his partner's hips as he ran his hands through the man's hair._

"_It's just for the weekend." He laughed as he leant down to press a kiss against the man's lips, his hands moving to untie the tight arms. _

"_I know but I've not slept a night without you in so long. It'll feel weird not being able to feel you."_

"_Why are you considered a dangerous guy by all the police again?" Stuart teased as he climbed off of Ewan, laughing as the man took hold of his wrist so that he was pulled back down on the bed against him. Stuart looked up at Ewan and saw that his partner really was worried about what was going to happen to him while he was away on this course. He sighed as he knelt up and ran his fingers through the ginger hair, his lips pressing loving kisses against the man's lips, jaw and chin._

"_It's only two days." He promised._

"_What happens if you meet some cute detective while you're there?"_

"_Then I smile and move on because I have a hot boyfriend waiting for me back home." Ewan didn't look convinced and Stuart was close to feeling insulted at his partner's distrust when Ewan looked at him._

"_Can you do me a favour?" Stuart just nodded wanting to do anything to make this easier on his partner._

Stuart sighed that night as he moved into the hotel room and saw the black tee shirt with the nightclub's name imprinted across the chest on the top of his case. He moved over and pulled it out, pressing it to his nose and smiling at the smell of Ewan's musky aftershave and the smell of his soap. Ewan had asked for him to sleep in the top because he knew that Stuart would feel alone too.

He found himself smiling as he pulled it on before diving under the covers. He sighed as he turned against the pillow, his eyes closing but his nostrils being filled with the scent that he had long since associated with his lover. Stuart fell asleep with a smile gracing his lips.

***

**Hang Out With Him**

*******

"What are you doing here?" Ewan asked as he watched Stuart slink into the office, his hands buried in his pockets as he slouched down on the leather chair that sat at the opposite side of his vast desk.

"You rang to say you had too much work to do and I know how having too much work feels so I thought I'd come keep you company." He said flatly as he span round on the chair before pulling it up close to his desk. "I'd volunteer to help but what with your OCD, you'd probably fear that I had dirty finger tips or something." He laughed as he ducked from the rubber that had just been thrown at him.

"You're probably going to sit there and talk for the next several hours, aren't you?"

"You said you loved my voice!" Stuart gasped in fake horror before grinning. "No. I brought my iPod, my book and even my laptop. I can sit at this side of the desk and keep myself occupied but you know that I wanted to be with you that much, I'm giving up my Saturday."

Ewan stopped what he was doing as he looked over at Stuart and smiled. "How am I lucky enough to have you?"

"God knows." Stuart answered cheekily laughing as yet another piece of stationery was thrown at him. It was like being in the office with Jackie and Robbie.

*******

**Tickle Him Even When He Says Stop**

*******

Ewan came in from work that night and stopped when he watched Stuart quickly hide something behind his back. "What are you hiding?" He asked as he shrugged out of his blazer, hanging it up on the coat hooks that they had at the front door.

"Nothing," and Ewan sensed the lie from the way the man had answered too quickly and because Stuart had a skill of turning bright red when he was lying, including the tips of his ears that normally made Ewan smile but right now he was too focused on finding out what it was his partner was hiding.

"Stuart, don't make me force you to tell me what it is." Ewan threatened in a soft voice so that his partner knew no real violence was going to come to him.

"You wouldn't be able to find a good method to torture me. All cops are taught to handle..." He squealed girlishly as Ewan started to tickle him, wrestling both their bodies to down to the ground. "Stop," his plea was interrupting by a hiccough which Ewan learnt happened to him when he was overexcited or anxious, "it!" He hiccoughed once more, his laughter lit up with laughter.

"Tell me what it is..." Ewan warned and when Stuart murmured "never" again, Ewan just carried on tickling him but this time; he aimed for the more sensitive parts.

"Okay, okay!" Stuart said through his hiccoughs, his face flushed with the happiness from his laughing as he pulled out his hands from behind his back, handing Ewan the envelope that he'd quickly stashed away. It was two plane tickets to Paris.

"What are these for?"

"Well it's our six month anniversary this weekend and it's both our weekends off so I thought we might go away and check out the sights of the most romantic..." His words were cut off by Ewan kissing him.

"You think we'll be leaving the bedroom?" He teased as he came up for air and Stuart grinned.

"No but I did book a hotel room that looked over at the Eiffel tower so we'll still be able to see the sights without even leaving our..." He was silenced once again by a kiss.

*******

**When He Swears, He Says I Love You**

*******

Ewan paced the living room frantically, his hands strangling the note that his partner had left. There was a madman stalking the streets, his aim to murder the guy that was now missing. The simple note reading "Be back soon." Ewan should have known better than to fall asleep with that idiot. He couldn't believe he would leave when Burke had left explicit instructions for him not to leave.

The front door opened, "Where the fuck have you been?" He demanded angrily not even caring that Stuart had mentioned to him several times that he had issues with Ewan's use of language.

"I went to buy us breakfast?" Stuart simply replied and Ewan got even more frustrated that it appeared Stuart didn't even realise what he had done wrong.

"You were told not to leave here! Anything could have happened to you, you stupid son of a bitch." He then realised he was still holding the note. "And all you wrote on this was "Be back soon". Do you know what the hell was running through your mind? If you'd have come back in a body bag that would have made you one hell of a selfish bastard to put me through..." His angry rant was cut off by Stuart coming over and taking his lips gently with his, his hands running through the ginger hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered when he moved away. "I shouldn't have done that to you, I should have realised you'd worry."

"Damn right you should have known better." Ewan commented punching him lightly in the shoulder, his angry long since passed.

"I love you." Stuart whispered realising that he'd enjoyed slightly knowing that someone was that worried about him enough to get angry. "I won't do anything stupid again."

"Don't lie to me!" Ewan laughed. "So what did we get for breakfast?"

*******

**Forgive Him**

*******

The door shut and Stuart froze as a lamplight flicked on from the space in the living room. He had been hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with this scene until tomorrow morning. Before Stuart had left for work, they'd had another argument over how many hours both of them worked. It appeared to be the only thing they argued over so they did but this morning Stuart had crossed the line by hinting that maybe he worked late and so many hours so that he didn't have to spend so much time with Ewan.

"Was coming home late to add evidence to the fact you didn't want to spend time with me?" Ewan asked calmly and Stuart realised that was the most upsetting thing. If Ewan would just shout at him every now and again then he would be fine but the man in front of him was perfect and never yelled.

"I didn't mean what I said this morning, Ewan. I was just angry. I'm sorry." He whispered as he moved slightly forward hoping that Ewan would show at least slightly that he wasn't angry or disappointed or even thinking about calling their relationship to an end. He watched nervously as Ewan pulled himself out of the chair and moved over to him. His face didn't falter until he moved over to him and a small smile graced his lips.

"You should know that I'd always forgive you. I love you and I thought we made it our deal that we never went to bed on an argument?" He voice showing that he wasn't impressed that the offending partner had tried to sneak in after lights out.

"I thought I had blown it this time and you were going to say goodbye."

"I would never leave you." He whispered before pulling him in for a kiss.

*******

**Gives Him His World**

*******

"Hello?" Stuart said as he walked into the office and saw Ewan sat at the desk with his lawyer. "Oh I didn't realise you was busy but when I got your phonecall..."

"No, I need you here for this." Ewan said standing up and moving over to Stuart, his fingers lacing through his. "Stuart, this is my lawyer, Geoffrey Lambert. Geoffrey, this is Stuart."

"Ah, the beneficiary." Stuart looked at the lawyer confused before turning to look at Ewan, waiting for some answers.

"Stuart, I'm not getting any younger and I've already been nearly attacked twice, I want you to co own all my assets with me."

"What?" Stuart asked wondering if he was dreaming or either worse in the middle of some lame fly on the wall documentary. "Have you been drinking?" He asked leaning over and sniffing his partner wishing that he had one of the blow machines on him so that he could force his partner to take the test.

"No, I haven't been drinking. I want this and I know that you're now going to be worried that it's a big commitment but I love you and I know that this is going to be perfect for us."

"This is your world though?"

"I want you in my world? Have I not already made that perfectly clear?"

"I think I need to sit down." Stuart said and was grateful when Ewan wheeled over his chair for him to sit in. "Are you sure?"

"I'm one million per cent sure that I want you to be my partner in both work and life. I know that if anything ever does happen to me, my world as you call it will be safe in your hands."

"No promises."

"I know not to trust your promises anyway." Ewan teased taking the contract off Geoffrey and handing Stuart a pen. A smile stretching across his face as Stuart added his signature to all the right places. "Thank you."

"You realise if you change your mind, I'll shoot you?" Ewan just laughed as shook hands with his lawyer before wishing him a good day.

*******

**Lets Him Fall Asleep In His Arms**

*******

"Stuart, it was a just a film!" Ewan whispered that night as they climbed into bed and heard his partner sniffle slightly. He now knew not to watch emotional films with Stuart again. He had thought Ladder 49 would be a wonderful idea but he had since realised that it wasn't.

"Do you not see that that could happen to you?"

"What you'd die in a fire?" Ewan laughed. "I hate to break it to you, Fireman Sam, but you're a detective." Ewan grunted as Stuart's elbow met his ribs but he just sighed as he pulled Stuart into his arms and kissed his shoulder. "Stuart, I promise you now that you're not going to suddenly die on me. We're going to die old and grey together."

"Oh now all I can think about is that scene in Titanic where the old couple are holding each other in their bed, his hand holding hers and..." he broke down into silence as his tears took over. Ewan just smiled slightly with affection towards his partner before pulling him even closer and sighing.

"Stuart, I promise that our life will be romantic and full of emotions that will make it worth the dying in each other's arms." He sighed. "And also we're now only ever watching Disney movies."

"But they're sad too."

"How the hell are they sad?" Ewan asked in complete confusion wondering how a detective could be so prone to crying.

"Well Bambi, Dumbo and Nemo's mothers all die. The fox and the hound can't be friends." Ewan sensed that his list would go on so he quickly ended the conversation with,

"I give up. Goodnight Stuart." He flicked out the light but moved back to pull his lover back into his arms. "I'll keep you safe from the sad endings." He whispered before hearing that Stuart had fallen asleep, he didn't move though because he was happy comforting his lover.

*******

**Let Him Knows He's Important**

*******

"It's the station's Christmas party down at the pub on Saturday night." Stuart flippantly said before turning to look at his partner that was reading his paper at the breakfast table. "It'll be the usual karaoke, car key game and then probably a lot of drunken people pretending they like each other."

"And you want me to come?" Ewan asked as he shut his newspaper before reaching over and picking up his glass of orange juice, his eyes never leaving Stuart's face.

"I'm not forcing you to come but it'd be nice to have company and a legal excuse to get out the car key game." He picked up his own orange juice before grabbing the funnies section from Ewan's paper that he knew his perfect partner never read and Stuart had never read them really either until his close friendship with Robbie had formed. "I understand if you have something important on though and can't make it."

"Now what could be more important than you?" Ewan asked before looking at his choice of literature and rolling his eyes. "Besides, I can't have you picking out Robbie's car keys. He's turned your mind to mush enough as it is." He pointed out before standing up and moving over to the sink.

Stuart, however, was still sat speechless over the fact that Ewan had just hinted that Stuart was the most important thing he had in his life. He didn't think his life could be anymore perfect.

*******

**Kisses His Head**

*******

"You want us to play ball?" Stuart asked as he looked at his partner from across the park. He should have known better than to trust Ewan when he said that they were going for a walk because it was 'good to get some fresh air' and especially when he had refused to go sit on the balcony.

"Oh come on, when do we ever get to do anything with each other ran than make love or watch something on the telly? Besides, Robbie has told me you've got a decent throw!"

"You realise how perverted this is?" Stuart commented as he shrugged off his blazer and threw it down on the ground, his hand flexing out to catch the ball that Ewan had just thrown. "Little boys play this with their fathers." He threw the ball at Ewan.

"Well when you decide to give me children, I'll be more than happy to play it with them." He threw the ball back but Stuart was still concentrating on the previous statement that he didn't even recognise it was coming until it smacked him on the side of the head. He cursed as he reached up to caress his forehead, staggering as he realised how hard his partner actually threw. "Shit." He heard him curse as he ran over. "Stuart, baby, are you okay?" He lowered him down to the ground so that he wouldn't fall down.

"You want children?" Stuart finally muttered focusing on the previous point, not caring about the banging pain he now had dancing across the side of his head.

"Of course, don't you?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you did."

"I want a little boy to look like me and a girl to take after you. Now stop focusing on that and tell me how your head is."

"It hurts." Stuart said pouting. "I think a magic kiss might make it better." He smiled as Ewan dramatically rolled his eyes before reaching down and pressing a tender kiss against the flesh.

"I swear to god, you're worse than any child."

"I know but you love me for it."

"And yet you think playing ball is perverted." Ewan pointed out laughing.

*******

**Kisses Him In The Pouring Rain**

*******

Stuart stormed out of the function room and found himself cursing at the rain that was falling. Typical, the one time he storms out of a party because his partner is flirting with a hot guy, it's raining. Whenever Ewan stormed out, the sun was bloody shining. Irony was a bitch, he simply decided as he started to walk down the street.

He heard his name being called but he didn't bother to stop. His anger refused to let that happen. "Stuart, don't ignore me." Ewan pleaded as he managed to catch up, his hand taking hold of his partner's shoulder so that he would turn round to look at him. "It wasn't what you think."

"Oh okay, so what was it?"

"Matthew is just an old flame, I swear. He just asked me how I was and I was telling him great we are when you happened to stumble in and put two and two together to make a million from the scowl on your face."

"Ewan, the guy looked like he was ready to ravish you!"

"Well I am pretty desirable." Ewan pointed out cheekily before grabbing hold of Stuart's shirt collar causing the man to jump in shock. "But there is only one guy in the world I'd allow ravish me and that's you. Do you think Matthew holds a candle to you? That's why he's an old flame that lasted one week while you're a volcano that's lasting forever."

Stuart suddenly took over the conversation there by leaning in and taking hold of his partner's lips. The rain only added to the passion as they held onto each other, their hands clawing at the other. Stuart moved away knowing how easy it was to get arrested for indecent exposure and sighed.

"By the way, you're metaphor sucked."

"Thanks." Ewan commented dryly before smiling. "By the way did I ever mention that jealous Stuart really turns me on?"

"I thought every Stuart turned you on?"

"Well everyone but child Stuart." He teased smiling before reaching up and pressing a kiss against his lips.

*******

**Tell Him He Looks Beautiful**

*******

"Are you ready?" Ewan asked as he moved into the bedroom. Tonight was going to be the first night that Stuart officially met Ewan's god-parents that had raised him since the death of his parents. Stuart sighed as he stood up in his suit, his sweating hands wanting to be rubbed across his trouser legs before smiling.

"How do I look?" He asked nervously and Ewan had to admit that he'd never seen his partner look so good. His hair was styled in with its normal mass of curls, the deep blue shirt brought out the mesmerising blue eyes that Ewan had fallen in love with all those months ago and his legs seemed to go on forever in the designer dress pants that Ewan had bought him as a surprise gift but mainly for this event.

"You look beautiful."

"Guys can't look beautiful." Stuart commented laughing before smiling. "But thank you." He pressed a kiss to his partner's cheek before leaving the bedroom and Ewan sighed. His partner was wrong. Guys could be beautiful and Stuart was one of those guys.

*******

**Writes Him Letters**

*******

Stuart woke up to find that he was asleep in an empty bed but on the pillow was a small pink post it note. He sighed as he reached out and picked it up. He smiled at the message of "Good morning, Beautiful."

He simply rolled his eyes before moving into the bathroom and laughing as he was greeted by another one against the bathroom mirror. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake up next to you." He now realised that he was probably going to find a message at certain key parts of his routine for the morning. He shook his head before sticking the post it note back on the window and took hold of his toothbrush.

On the coffee pot, he got a message that read "It's a gorgeous morning and I regret not being able to spend it with you."

By the front door, he had "I hope you have a wonderful day. P.S. Don't try to think of me too much." He found himself laughing at that one before moving through the front door and locking it after him.

Attached to his steering wheel, there was "Don't concentrate too much today. It hurts your brain cells too much." He rolled his eyes at that one before stashing it in the glove compartment. He hoped Ewan was having a good giggle at this wherever he was.

He arrived at the office and froze when the security guard called his name. "Detective Fraser, I was asked to give you this." He handed out a pink post it note and Stuart laughed as he opened it. "I bet you didn't think I'd be this deranged. Are you thinking about a restraining order? I sure hope not." Stuart simply shook his head before thanking the security guard and moving up the stairs to the office.

He saw one final pink post it note against his computer screen. He leant over to look it and smiled. It was the shortest message but probably the most powerful.

"I love you."

*******

**THE END**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm finding my love for this pair again. I wouldn't be surprised if you got more one shots. So let me know what you think and I'm sorry if I ruined Lee's stories but they were too tempting to write!**


End file.
